


Sweetheart

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Death, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: So I was watching Adventure Time Elements, and there was this part where Bubblegum starts singing and I had to find the song, and I found it. So my mom overhears it and told me that her dad used to sing that to her before going to bed.And I always loved the idea of Forte singing and having his deep honey but rich smokey voice, but he's a little embarrassed about it so he hides it, but Rock somehow gets him to sing. And so this was made! So sorry it's sad!And this is written in like an hour so yeah.The song is "Let me call you sweetheart"





	Sweetheart

He did it.

He really did it.

It was cold, awfully cold, the wind moved on, trash bags flew along the ground, one of them a blue bag stood out of the others. Drifting along, knocking into different objects, until it was stuck in a ruined chain linked fence. The wind smashing into the plastic again and again, until the blue fabric gave in, ripping in two, one-half pushed through while the rest was shredded into that chain fence.

He shivered, blinking slowly, reality still coming into effect, his feet dangling over the rubble. With a shaky chest he started to hum, a tune he heard once, and learned, only for one. He only wanted one other to hear his voice. “Let me call you sweetheart…” He hoped the tune would warm his heart, instead, the opposite took over, icing over, making it harder to breathe. “I’m in love with you…”

The city around him was gone, a thick layer of dust caked the ground, the cars, the shops, the bodies, the one body. The massive skyscrapers were on the ground now, their windows blown out, some of the office supplies hanging out, a few wires, some of the windows were dotted with corpses. 

“Let me hear you whisper…” He closed his eyes, shutting them so hard, pushing away this horrific site.

He smiled, like he used to smile, as soft small hands fixed his bowtie. His cheeks were rosy, his hands were clammy, sweat rolled down in microscopic beads down his back, he couldn’t stop cracking his fingers.

The hands trailed down his chest to his sides, pulling at the ends of his suite, fixing wrinkles, straightening everything out. Soft green eyes looked up, an even softer smile matched them, he gasped being pulled down by his coat. Their lips met, hands held him, rubbing his knuckles. The green eyes backed away. “You got this, it’s only us.”

He forced a laugh. “I have no idea how you drag me into these things.”

The green eyes laughed back, kissing him again. “That’s how.” the soft hands fixed his hair one more time, then took his much larger hand and pulled him gently.

His eyes were watering, trying to hum with all his heart, as his chest bounced. The wind singing its’ own lullaby. “T-that...you l-l-OVE  me t-Toooo…” He started cracking, sinking into his lap resting his head. The city was quiet, he was alone, he would cry if he wanted to. “K-Keep the l- … love llllight g-Glowing…”  He was quieter now, barely a whisper. 

“Innnn your eyes it trueee…” He carried his voice on longer, a smirk plastered on his face, his fingers moving along with the tune, pacing. He felt the eyes, everyone looking at him, but only one mattered. He heard the tiny gasp as he started singing, knowing his lover was pink-faced, with pink cheeks and nose, he loved to seem that nose pink. But the room was dead quiet, his slightly deep voice filled it, not one person dared to talk. “Lllllet me call you sweetheart!” He cracked open one eye looking at the green eyes staring at him, his lover was flustered, blushing, half hiding the cutest face in the world. He grinned, even more, his lover had no idea what he was gonna sing. “I’mmmm in love with youuu…”

He sniffled, trying to hum a broken tune, tears blurring his bison, the pain in his heart sinking in. Feeling as cold as the city around him. He wiped his nose, his bottom lip trembling, his shoulder shaking. Hold it in, just a little longer, finish the song for him, just finish the song for him. He thought, sharply inhaling as much as his lungs could hold. “Keep the love light glowinggg…” He sighed, it hurt, it really hurt, the tears started again, rolling down his cheeks, lining the purple tattoos. “Innn your eyes so truee…” He wiped away the tears, pushing back the lump in his throat, the sobs in his chest. “Lettt me call you sweetheart…” He was shaking now, it was getting to be too much, he broke down, falling forward.

Finally giving up into the sobs, his heart aching, tears rolling down his face, his hands holding onto it tightly, but softly. Like how he held him, close but not painful, scared to break the most fragile thing in his life. He held it, a simple human sized helmet, it was dark blue, but had a lighter blue square outdent, then a long line behind it. Two ear cones were placed on the sides. The helmet was cracking, piece by piece. It was all he had left, after the rampage…

“Rock…” He sobbed the name out tears staining his cheeks, his throat closing up. “Rock… I’m so- so sorry…” He sniffled loudly, his body trembling with sorrow. “I’m in love with you.” He sang the last part, wishing he wanting alone, wishing he spent more time with Rock, wishing he didn’t hide his talent. Wishing he could’ve stopped it, wishing for a happy ending, wishing for that little button nose that he loved so much.

Wishing the earpiece could hear his voice.

Wishing that Rock was next to him now, not below him in that dust crushed…

“I’m in love with you…” He repeated hoping to hear an ‘I know’ for a squeak, something.

But it never came.

He did it, he finally did it.

He ended the one thing in his way.

He ended the one thing he fought for.


End file.
